Dare to Love Completely
by Netrixie
Summary: There was nothing like trying to understand the mysteries of the universe to keep one awake at night. Tonks/Lupin rated k. Sweet and sappy.


**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I merely enjoy playing with her creations.

**Beta: **Nope

**Rating: **K

**Title: **Dare To Love Completely.

* * *

The moon was full, and Tonks sighed as she stared at it through the window, wondering at its allure. It was a beautiful thing, she supposed, all big and white and shiny, but she couldn't loose herself in it. She turned away, defeated.

There was nothing like trying to understand the mysteries of the universe to keep one awake at night.

Standing, she pulled her jacket closed as she moved into the kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of tea, she cursed a blue streak as the burning liquid spilled onto her hand. Quickly wiping off the lemon flavored fluid, she gingerly picked up her full mug and brought it back into the living room.

She perched on the edge of the sofa, taking a small sip of her tea, and grimaced as the fiery drink blazed a path to her stomach. Cradling the mug in her hands, she shifted carefully so that she was snuggled deep into the plush couch and freed a hand to drag a blanket over to cover her. Tonks settled in for the moment, and gazed at the moon, and thought.

She'd never imagined that one day she would find herself ensconced in the situation she was in. There had never been any indication that what was happening would come about. It had sprung up on her, taking her completely and utterly by surprise. It filled and finished her, though she had been whole before. There was no stopping this thing controlling her, just as the chance that she might be able to neglect and abandon it was small.

Tonks shifted, bringing her feet up to curl beneath her body, still watching the moon as it sailed across the sky, dancing nimbly with the stars in its path.

What would she be willing to give up for this feeling inside her? Everything. For he meant everything to Tonks now, and the fear of loosing him was unbearable. There was always this cynical part of her that expected to find him dead one morning, shot by a Muggle, cursed to death by a Wizard, slaughtered by his own kind. Some part of her never really anticipated his return.

But the larger portion of her soul longed for his safety, and begged and pleaded and bargained with any listening deity to guarantee his unharmed return. And, clumsy as she was, Tonks _knew _that anything could cause disaster, anything could inflict damage, anything could go wrong.

So she stayed here, and waited, and prayed for him. She had decided that a life lived with love was worth far more than a life devoid of that emotion. She had dared to love him, and now- in these times when life was so uncertain- she would stick by her decision.

* * *

It was just dawn when the door creaked open and Remus stepped into the house. He rubbed his face with a shaking hand, and stumbled blindly to the bathroom where he threw up everything he had eaten in the night. Groaning, he turned towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from under the sink.

Popping the seal, he took a swig and rinsed his mouth out with the hard liquor, trying to get the rancid taste of raw meat out of his mouth. He replaced the bottle and headed for bed.

He froze when he saw a figure on his couch, and crept silently into the room, reaching for his wand. Edging closer to the sofa, he relaxed immediately as he realized who was waiting for him. Tonks was asleep, her empty mug clasped loosely in one hand, her other hand holding the blanket up around her chin.

He smiled, and reached out to take the mug from her hands. She woke when he touched her, and her sleepy eyes widened with worry as she took in his ragged form. "Are you alright?" She asked sharply. He nodded, and said "Shhh. Go back to sleep, love. I'm fine." She grumbled under her breath, but her head sank back onto the arm of the couch, and she was asleep before he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight," he whispered, and walked down the hall to his bedroom, and a slight smile played on his lips for the first time in three days.

_

* * *

_

Eh, I know, a cannon romance, but they're sooo cute! (happy sigh)

_Thanks for any reviews you might want to leave.... lol_

_Netrixie_


End file.
